Patients with history of asthma are tested at least once monthly with spirometry and interviewed about asthma symptoms and medications so that the course of the disease process during pregnancy can be monitored. Controls are recruited as well but with no disease and no spirometry testing. Outcomes are obtained on both study patients and controls after delivery.